The present disclosure generally relates to testing products and services such as genetic testing products provided by hundreds or even thousands of providers (e.g., laboratories) worldwide. Numerous laboratories are producing an increasing number of genetic tests, and each laboratory provides different information about their specific tests. As a result, laboratories, hospitals, clinicians, and payers have no consistent identifiers for products across the industry. This inconsistency and lack of transparency results in numerous issues. For laboratories, since it is often difficult to tell if a test is “medically necessary”, there is slow reimbursement from insurers. For hospitals and healthcare providers, there are significant administrative burdens and wasted time and effort attempting to determine an appropriate test, let alone the best test for the patient and the hospital. For patients, there are often long wait times and wasted co-pays as a result of mis-ordered tests. As a result, there is an efficiency loss resulting in higher health care costs and the increased possibility of fraud, waste, and abuse surrounding diagnostics. Inherent within the healthcare system, there is also a variety of mechanisms that require information around testing products to be structured and applied. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various embodiments described below are presented.